


bruises shaped like your mouth

by orphan_account



Category: One Punch Man
Genre: Bruises, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Judge Me, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fantasizing, M/M, Pining, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Top Genos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Genos finds himself thinking of Saitama dominating their soft, lovely neighbor.





	bruises shaped like your mouth

Fuck, he's lovely.

Genos' eyes trace the curve of his pale neck, committing to memory the way that Adam's apple bobs up and down in a swallow of empty space and saliva.

Genos worships Saitama, loves every inch, nook, and cranny of his powerful sensei, and feels slightly ashamed when the thought of soft, gentle, loving Nilus being (wrecked, destroyed, broken) fucked out and high comes into his brain.

He's always had a slight thing for softness, for the opposite of his metal body. Nilus is the opposite of both of them, pliant where they are hard, gentle where they destroy, caresses instead of punches.

He doesn't like the thought of that soft human organic body being crushed beneath metal and electricity, but the thought of Saitama's soft organic flesh molding and crushing and fucking him into oblivion, into submission, makes steam flush out of Genos.

"...os? Genos?" He snaps back into reality, taking in the sight of Nilus' big gray eyes full of concern.

Genos clears his throat (though not really, he doesn't need to, doesn't want to, doesn't have to, but he does it because humans do it and for all his metal and wires and artificial synapses he's still human, right?) 

"Saitama and I would like to invite you to dinner." He adds in Saitama because, well, only Genos has considered becoming closer to this pretty human who has just moved in next door but has also unwittingly made a home for himself in Genos' thoughts.  
He wonders if Nilus can hear Genos fucking Saitama at night.

"Oh!! Sure! What time would you like me to come over?" His smile is uninhibited, and he steps from the door to invite Genos in.

"Six." Genos is blunt with him like he's blunt with everyone else, and steps inside to be met with a jungle. Plants everywhere, in pots and on walls and hanging from the ceiling. Genos wonders how he lives with all this in here, but from what he's seen before (Nilus softly cooing and touching plants that he passes by, the care and love that goes into them, the pride and love in his eyes when the flowers bloom) he's not surprised.

He thinks about fucking him here, on the floor, under a canopy and surrounded by life.  
He thinks about making him cry.

Nilus whisks past him and into the open kitchen, pulling a small plant from off the counter.

"This is for you." He hands him the plant, which is a strange rubbery lilac plant that looks slightly like a flower but isn't.  
"It's a succulent! A bit like your cactus, and barely needs water at all! I think they're lovely plants." 

Geno's doesn't bother saying that the cactus is actually Sensei's.

"Thank you," he says, "I think Saitama will enjoy it as well."  
It's a half lie, because he's actually thinking of Saitama snapping him in half to chase his own pleasure.

Nilus smiles, overjoyed.

Genos allows a small smirk back, and thinks of Saitama breaking that pretty jaw to stuff his cock in.


End file.
